Taken Over
by unwritt3n xx
Summary: AU to HBP: She's always been known as the intellegient bookworm. But when Hermione gets possessed by the past's evil witch, Abigail, heads will turn...including our very own Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. DMxHGxHP
1. Chapter One

**Taken Over  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Prologue**

* * *

**H**ermione Granger awoke with a start, when she heard a loud 'bang' against her door. "Wake up, Mudblood! You're going to be late for class, if you don't!" That was the call of Draco Malfoy, who had somehow managed to get Head Boy, while of course, she was Head Girl.

Well, that certainly got her attention. Hermione is known as the school's 'bookworm'. She was known to never miss a class, and she always read, studied, or just followed the school rules (usually).

"I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled at the door, while climbing out of bed, and putting on her fluffy, purple, cloth robe. She still couldn't believe she had overslept.

"Yeah, whatever, like I care." She heard him mutter through the door.

She went over to her dresser, got all of her stuff, and then ran straight to the bathroom, as she bumped into Malfoy, just to annoy him a bit, and locked the door. She tried untangling her hair, but it just wasn't working, so she just decided to put it in a loose bun, with wavy tendrils hanging over her heart-shaped face.

After she had brushed her teeth, and washed her face, she ran back to her room and tried to ignore Malfoy at all costs. Hermione ran to her closet, got her robes, and hurried to get dressed. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her wand and bag, and made sure all of her homework was there. She checked her appearance once more, and then she was off. Hermione was definitely hungry, since she had missed breakfast and all, but she had to hurry and get to Potions with the Slytherins. She had a feeling today was going to somehow get worse.

---

**L**ater on in the Great Hall, Hermione sat with Ron and Harry in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table for dinner. She was still stuffed from going into the kitchens, and having the house-elves give her food in between classes.

"Hey, look, you guys, I'm going to go ahead and head up to my room. I need to start writing my Potions essay."

"Hermione, the essay isn't due until two weeks," Harry said looking at her intently, with those emerald eyes of his. Ron was too busy chugging down his food, to notice she was talking at all.

"Harry, I'm just really not hungry right now, okay? And I just need time to think. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" she said, then quickly added, "You too, Ron."

All she got from him was, "feay youfuu." But from Harry, a goodbye hug. Harry's hugs always made me feel better, no matter what.

"Ronald, could you please not talk with your mouth full?" she said as more of an order than a question, over Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry," he answered sheepishly, while Hermione just rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"Well, bye," Hermione said while grabbing her bag.

---

**U**p in Hermione's room, she was quickly finishing up her essay, when there was a loud peck on her window. She looked over and found an eagle owl, with a letter on his leg, and a small package in his mouth. It was her parents' owl. They decided to get one just before school started this year. His name was Spirit. It was a common name, but she liked it.

"Hey, Spirit, c'mon in,"she said, while grabbing the package and letter, and then giving him an owl treat. He flew off, which obviously meant that her parents didn't want a reply.

Hermione opened the letter and found her mother's very neat penmanship:

_To Our Dearest Hermione,_

_Your Father and I miss you so very much. I wanted to let you know that we both love you more than anything on this earth. You're the best daughter in the world. I wouldn't ask for anything better._

Hermione smiled as she read. She absolutely adored her parents, and would do anything for them. She read on:

_In this package is something I found in a beautiful jewelry box up in our attic. It's a necklace, and I thought that you might want to have it. It belonged to one of your ancestor's. I think her name was Abigail. I hope you like it._

_Love,  
Mum & Dad_

When she had finished reading it, she read it once more, and then opened the package. There, in the center, was a piece of real gold. All around it were rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Hermione also felt power surge through her when she had ran her finger over it. It felt like she could do anything; like she was in control.

She also wondered who Abigail was, and how long ago did she exist. Hermione wanted to know, but before she did anything, she had put on the necklace.

---

**H**arry stared silently at the retreating back of his best friend. He knew she was always studying or reading, so he didn't think much about it. Even though he thought this, he still was staring at the entrance doors. Ever since the end of fifth year, he had started to feel something for her. Everyone knew they were friends. They had always been, since first year. They had been known as 'The Golden Trio', which included himself, Hermione, and of course, Ron. But he always knew that they were friends, and that's all they'd probably ever be. Just Friends. He didn't want that. Not at all. Maybe he should go and tell her how he feels.

'_Yeah, tell her how I feel. Just brilliant. Oh, and don't forget that she could turn you down, and your friendship would be ruined.'_ Harry hated this thought. He wanted to be with her more than anything. She was all he bloody thought about. Day and Night. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. That's it. He just couldn't take it any longer. He decided that when he got up to the common room, he'd go to the Heads' dorm, and talk to her. Yeah, just talk. That's it. But little did he know, a pair of entrancing silver eyes were thinking the exact same thing, but without the talking part.

---

**H**ermione felt power and darkness flood through her. It felt amazing. There was a gold light that was making her glow in the most wonderful way. She was holding her chin up with her eyes closed, with her arms out behind her. She felt evil rushing through her. She knew it was wrong to think it, but she felt good. Not just good, but powerful. It excited her. She had never felt like this before. Even when she punched Malfoy in third year. But she had never once, in her seventeen years of life, had she felt something like this. And better yet, she was enjoying it, so she smiled to herself secretly wishing it would never stop. She knew it would have to end sometime, but didn't want it to. Not at all.

But right then the strangest thing happened…she fainted.

Somewhere around ten seconds later, 'Hermione' flung herself up. She looked around, and then stood up. She slid her hands down along her body and said mysteriously, "This will do," with an evil grin.

--**TBC**--

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Taken Over  
**by unwritt3n xx

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Abigail**

* * *

'**H**ermione' left her dorm with great confidence, and was becoming someone no one ever thought she could be. She was walking towards the Great Hall, swinging her hips simultaneously, that was covered by a pair of very fitted black leather pants. She was also wearing a black tank top that was very low cut, and showed part of her incredibly flat stomach. Her hair wasn't straight, but it wasn't curly, either. It had the beachy look, and it was her natural hair color, but somehow she managed to put black and blonde highlights into it. But she also had the amulet hanging around her neck. I guess all I'm trying to say is, that she was no goody-two-shoes anymore…at least not _this _girl. She was bad_…_and when I say bad…I mean, _bad._

Once she had gotten to the Great Hall doors, she gave one flick of her wrist, and they opened with a loud disturbance. Everyone turned to see who had made that awful noise. No one recognized her at first, but as soon as they realized who this person was, they were left in complete shock. _Especially _the guys…the girls looked like the had an attitude problem…

"Hermione?" a raven-haired boy, whose hair was completely out of place, with glasses and brilliant green eyes asked her, while he started to walk up to her.

"What do _you _think you're doing, speaking to someone who is much superior than you?" was 'Hermione's' reply.

The boy stopped in his tracks, and looked confused. This was not _his _Hermione. There was no bloody way that someone as kind as her could act like that…or dress like that, for that matter!

"Abigail…?" Albus Dumbledore inquired calmly, while curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Yes," she said, "I'm back."

Everyone was either staring at Dumbledore or 'Abigail'. Some were whispering along with their peers and some were looking utterly horrified.

'Abigail' then turned to her right and spotted the raven haired-boy again, but this time, he was sitting with a fiery red-haired boy about his age, who were both looking at her in shock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone else. This time it was a blond boy with silvery-gray eyes, that were literally glowing. He was quite good looking from 'Abigail's' point of view. He was quite tall and muscular. He was also staring mouth ajar and wide-eyed, in complete shock, but at the same time, eyeing her in complete admiration. He had no idea that a filthy, little mud blood could look like _that. _

'_Wow, Hermione's really blossomed,' _he thought absentmindedly, before he caught himself. _'No! Did I just call Granger, Hermione? Yes, I did. Urgh! She's Granger! A friend of Harry-Bloody-Potter! A "mudblood", a "know-it-all", and a "bookworm". ITS GRANGER!' _he thought, furiously.

'Abigail' looked away from Malfoy, and started over towards the Gryffindor table, still swinging her hips, and stopped right in front of Harry. She looked down at him curiously, then said, "Who are you?" with sudden interest and a bit of disgust in her voice. Harry stayed silent.

"You may speak."

"I'm Harry Potter," replied Harry, who was now standing up, and glaring menacingly at her.

"Well, Harry Potter, I am not pleased to meet you," said 'Abigail'. "Adorior," she said with another flick of her wrist, and Harry was now off the ground.

"Now, where was I?" asked 'Abigail' all sweet and innocently. "Oh, yes, I remember now."

"Accendo," 'Abigail' said pointing her right hand with her middle and fore finger tucked away and was pointed at the High Table, which burst into flames. Everyone gasped, while she smiled in satisfaction. All the professors jumped back in surprise, and Dumbledore quickly said an incantation to make the fire freeze. He got a glance of the amulet around her neck, and whispered to McGonagall, "We need to get the amulet off of her somehow by hand."

"Yes, but how?" replied McGonagall.

"Someone's going to have to get close to her."

"What about Potter?" she asked, looking worriedly at the levitating boy.

"We could try, but its going to be complicated," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

'Abigail' was now getting very annoyed with the old man, and this time said, "Aboleo!" This caused the glass in the windows to shatter, which left a few girls horrified.

As a reflex, Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Reparo!"

"What do I have to do to make you stop ruining my plans?" she asked with an irritated sigh. Then 'Abigail' was struck with an epiphany. 'Abigail' again rose her right hand with her middle and forefinger tucked back, but this time she had it pointing straight at Dumbledore. "Dormio!" she exclaimed as Dumbledore was jolted with a blue light and was knocked out. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before," finished 'Abigail' with an evil smirk, and now with her hands on her hips.

"Now…" she started as she walked towards the fiery red-headed boy, "Who are you?"

"R-R-on Weasley," he stuttered feeling completely afraid.

"Well, Weasley…are you friends with big-headed Potter up there," asked 'Abigail' who was now looking up at Harry, and Ron following her gaze.

"Uh…" he started not sure what to say. "Um…yes," he finally answered after a long pause.

"Well then…here's you reward," she said. "Adorior!" With another flick of her wrist and he flew up, right next to Harry. "Are you two close?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Yes," grunted Harry, as Ron stayed silent.

"Well, you're about to get closer," she replied. "Conflicto!" she yelled with both arms raised, and a blinding white light hit them both, and they collided. With that, they fell fifteen feet from the air, and landed on the Gryffindor table, unconscious. "I told you, you'd be closer," she said while turning around, and watching out of the corner of her eye, people gathering around the two boys.

"You two," she said motioning to Crabbe and Goyle, over at the Slytherin table. They looked up in surprise, while Crabble opened his mouth and some potatoes he was currently chewing, fell out and onto his plate. 'Abigail' looked completely revolted.

"Huh?" asked Goyle.

"Follow me," 'Abigail' said, and with another flick of her wrist and the word, "Adsector."

Crabbe and Goyle got up, and followed right behind her, and out of the Great Hall, hypnotized. But with a look back, 'Abigail' saw the blond boy again. She saw that he was staring at her (well, mostly the whole school population was), so she winked at him. Malfoy then broke the stare and looked down, completely surprised.

'_She winked at me? Why'd she do that?_' he thought, but another thought in his head said, _'You know you liked it_.' he replied, '_Oh, shut up, brain!'_

And leaving many stunned students and professors behind, she walked off.

---

**A**fter 'Abigail' had left the Great Hall, the students and professors there, were still quite shocked. Harry and Ron were still lying on the Gryffindor table, knocked out, and Professor Dumbledore asleep, about a foot away from the High Table.

"Oh, dear," said Madame Pomfrey. "We better take Albus, and not to mention Potter and Weasley," she said while looking down at where Harry and Ron lay with pity, "to the hospital wing, so I can fix them up straight away."

"Yes, yes, you do tha,." said McGonagall while getting up to the front.

"Attention!" she exclaimed. "Prefects will lead their Houses to their dormitories, and teachers will all meet in the hospital wing!" she continued when no one moved. "QUICKLY!"

"What do we do, Minerva?" asked Madam Pomfrey, after she used the Levitating Charm on Harry, Ron and Dumbledore.

"We will do as I said; we'll meet in the hospital wing," replied McGonagall, "but I've got to do something first."

"And what might that be?" asked none other than greasy-haired, big-nosed, Severus Snape.

"That is for you to find out later, isn't it, Severus?" said McGonagall, as Snape now looked highly taken-aback.

--**TBC**--

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


End file.
